Mortal Kombat 9
Mortal Kombat 9 is the title and name of the 9th (duh?) fighting game in the ''Mortal Combat'' series, developed by the newly named NetherRealm Studios. The game was first hinted at by developer Ed Boon in January 2010, shortly after the happenings of the previous events in real life, the Great Battle in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. On June 18, 2010, Boon confirmed on Twitter and surplus Facebook that they (the company) were performing motion capture for the game and the real event, however, the motion actor would not be Mokap. Boon also revealed that the game will actually be set in our new timeline, something most of the Earth's population isn't even aware of. Story The story begins in the aftermath of the Great Battle back in the original timeline, where nearly all of the combatants have been killed. Only two combatants are shown to have survived: the Thunder God, Raiden, and the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. Kahn had his powers increased by killing Blaze, and is currently engaged in a fight with Raiden where he easily gains the upper hand and taunts the Thunder God along with throwing him all around, destroying his medallion in the process. Realising the battle is lost, Raiden gathers up the shattered pieces of his medallion and sends a cryptic message to his past self, the words "He must win", moments before Shao Kahn delivers a killing blow on him. The message, along with a series of mental images, travel back in time to the events of the first Mortal Kombat Tournament covered in the current timeline series. The Raiden from the past not only senses these visions but also notices that his amulet is cracked. He thinks nothing of it at first as the tournament begins. The sorcerer Shang Tsung greets the combatants, and introduces himself as the final challenge of tournament. Johnny Cage, after insulting Tsung behind his back, is called forward by Shang to fight Reptile. Cage wins the fight against Reptile, and Tsung calls out Baraka as his next opponent. Cage defeats Baraka and is ordered to "finish him (Baraka)", but does not comply. Immediately afterwards, Cage is congratulated on his victories by Raiden who, along with Liu Kang, warns him that Earth is in grave danger, but he does not take their warnings seriously. Instead, he leaves to try and ask Sonya Blade out on a date. Sonya initially refuses any attention from Cage. Annoyed, she attacks Cage, leading to a fight between them. Cage wins the fight over her, but eventually Kano appears and throws Johnny off a bridge and is moving to finish off weakened Sonya. However, Johnny manages to fling himself on the bridge and defeat Kano. Sonya thanks him and reveals who Kano is. She then reveals she is looking for her superior, Jax Briggs, who has been taken prisoner on the island. She separates from Johnny to look for him and finds Jax locked in a prison cell in Goro's Dungeon. As she tries to free him, Shang Tsung reveals himself and tells Sonya that he has been expecting her. She tries to tell him that she and Jax are not part of his plans and demands that he frees Jax, to which Tsung responds that Sonya is indeed a contestant anyway and that she will face Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei Clan of s. After Sonya defeats the Lin Kuei, Raiden appears and receives yet another vision, this time of Liu Kang defeating Shang Tsung. Believing this means something, he tries to prevent Sonya from attacking Shang, only to have Sonya defeat him instead. After ordering Sonya to shield her eyes, Raiden assists her in freeing Jax by creating a blinding flash of light. As Sonya and Jax flee, they are confronted by Kitana and Jade, but Sonya manages to defeat them both. A helicopter arrives shortly afterwards, only to be blasted down to crash by Shang Tsung. Tsung reveals that Kano is challenging her in combat, and Kano mocks her for not having Johnny around to protect her. Sonya, however, defeats Kano and tries to take him into custody, but Shang Tsung intervenes. Kano then leaves with the sorcerer, safely. Raiden, Liu Kang, and Cage show up, with the Thunder God using his magic to heal an injured Jax. Raiden tells the group that he has been receiving visions from the future, about Armageddon, and believes they must work to avert and counterattack this tragedy, starting by winning the tournament. Johnny, Sonya, and Jax all agree to co-op with Raiden. Later, the revenant Scorpion is summoned from the Never Never Land to fight in the tournament. He expresses a desire to battle Sub-Zero. Raiden, knowing that Kung Lao disguised himself as a Masked Guard, confronts him. Kung Lao, wanting to prove that he is Liu Kang's equal, accepts the challenge against Scorpion, but loses. After humbling Kung in combat, Scorpion once again demands to fight Sub-Zero but is forced to fight Nightwolf instead. Nightwolf tells Scorpion that his aggression is aggression and it's misplaced plus that he should look for other ways to find peace instead of seeking revenge. However, Scorpion simply accuses Nightwolf of dishonouring his own kind and defeats him. Later, Raiden senses a vision that, if Scorpion kills Sub-Zero, a more dangerous threat will emerge. Raiden speaks to Scorpion and pleads with him to spare Sub-Zero's life on the condition that he will ask the Elder Gods to resurrect the Shirai-Ryu Clan if he does. Scorpion reluctantly accepts this agreement. That night, Scorpion is taunted and harassed by Cyrax and Sektor, leading to Shang Tsung declaring that to be a challenge. Scorpion soundly defeats both in a 2-on-1 fight. Not long after, Sub-Zero shows up and taunts Scorpion, who responds by dragging him to the Never Land where they engage in combat. Sub-Zero is defeated, but Scorpion honours his agreement with Raiden and spares his life. Sorcerer Quan Chi, however, shows him images of the Lin Kuei's destruction of the Shirai-Ryu, including one of Sub-Zero personally murdering his wife and child. Sub-Zero pleads to Scorpion his life and tells him the visions and images are fake, but Scorpion removes his mask with anger and kills Sub-Zero. A distraught Scorpion later returns with Sub-Zero's charred skull and spine and leaves soon afterward. Raiden then speaks to Sub-Zero's former friend, Cyrax, who vows to make Scorpion pay. In the discussion, Raiden asks about the Cyber Initiative, as well as questioning why the Lin Kuei participate in the tournament to kill Earthrealm warriors. Unfortunately, this conversation leads Cyrax to be ambushed later on by Baraka and Sheeva, who have been sent to kill him by Shang Tsung. However, Cyrax emerges victorious over both warriors. Cyrax confronts Shang Tsung as he is conversing with Sektor. Tsung scolds Cyrax for having jeopardised his plans by speaking with Raiden. Sektor nevertheless explains that Cyrax will continue his mission, which is to kill Johnny Cage. Immediately afterwards, Cyrax fights and defeats Cage, but refuses to kill him, leading him to rebel from his clan. Sektor confronts him over his disobedience, stating that Cyber Initiative will remove all sub-ordinance, like a Nazi would non-Aryans. Angered, Cyrax fights Sektor, defeats him in the process and declares that he is done with the Lin Kuei. Liu Kang emerges as the only Earthrealm warrior left in the tournament. Shang Tsung introduces Ermac as Kahn's latest creation and has him fight Liu Kang, but Kang emerges victorious. Watching the fight, Kitana tells Tsung she will ensure Liu Kang doesn't reach the final challenge. While training for the next fight in the courtyard, Liu Kang and Raiden discuss the god's visions more, especially the sentence of "He must win!" Believing that "he" refers to Kang, he further encourages him. Later, Kang is ambushed by Kitana, but when he defeats her, he spares her life, even though Kitana asks him to kill her. Instead, he remarks that they truly had no encounter, and expresses a desire to meet her under more favorable circumstances. Kang later fights against his next opponents: Scorpion and Quan Chi, defeating them both. He is then sent to Goro's Lair to challenge the reigning champion, Goro. After a long, hard-fought battle, Kang defeats the Shokan prince. With this victory, Kang faces off against his last opponent: Shang Tsung himself. As Raiden foresaw, Kang bests the sorcerer, who concedes defeat, handing victory to Earthrealm. The Outworld warriors, along with Kano, leave through a portal, with Kitana taking a last lingering look before departing. Raiden and the other Earthrealm forces congratulate Kang on his victory, but to Raiden's surprise, his amulet cracks further. Back in Outworld, Shang Tsung is brought before the emperor. Shao Kahn is angered and orders Kitana to execute him. In order to save himself from being executed, the sorcerer quickly makes a new proposition to Shao Kahn. Liu Kang is then presented at a ceremony as the new champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament, with Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Jax in attendance. At the celebration, Jax is having a victory Cuban cigar while Raiden is confused as to why his amulet is still cracked. Raiden then takes notice of Sektor, where the Lin Kuei proposes an offer from the emperor himself: He proposes a single tournament, replacing the original system of ten, and tells Raiden if Earth wins the tournament, Shao Kahn will forever have to abandon his claim to Earth. However, should Outworld win, Kahn will be allowed to merge Earth with Outworld. Raiden dismisses the offer, which results in the Wu Shi Academy being overrun by Tarkatan warriors. In the chaos, Sonya and the Shaolin masters are kidnapped and brought to Outworld. Raiden receives another image, showing Liu Kang winning the new tournament. He decides to accept the challenge but concludes that he must change the outcome of this tournament, as Kang's victory over Sektor had no effect. In Outworld, Raiden sends Liu Kang and Kung Lao to tend to their masters whilst he, Jax, and Johnny Cage begin the tournament. Jax steps forward to find Sonya, only for Sektor to declare this as Jax volunteering for the first combat. The first round of the new tournament sees Jax defeating Baraka, but the tournament is briefly postponed after Reptile informs Sektor of some "pressing matters". Raiden finds a portal and him and the other Earth warriors go to Edenia to Kahn's Workshop at one of his compounds after one of Raiden's visions reveals that Sonya was to be executed. Johnny Cage questions Jax about his relationship with her, to which Jax states that he is just her commanding officer, nothing else. Jax becomes increasingly annoyed by Cage's gloating and they get into a fight, which is put to an end by Raiden only after three minutes. Jade also makes an appearance and demands that the three leave the armoury. However, Jax fights Jade and defeats her. After rendering Jade unconscious, Cage and Jax patch things up and the three continue their quest to find Sonya. They eventually find Sonya tied to a stake at the Dead Pool, guarded by Sheeva and her minions. After killing one of the attacking guards and jumping over the rest of them, Jax fights and defeats Sheeva while Johnny and Raiden deal with the remaining guards. He then frees Sonya. Her wrist communicator picks up two tech readings from Outworld. Venturing back to Outworld through the portal, Raiden concludes that they might be helpful to look into, and goes with Cage to investigate one of the signals while Sonya and Jax take the other. These two readings lead them to the Lin Kuei warriors Smoke and the younger brother of Sub-Zero, Tundra, now taking up the mantle of his older brother. It is known that they escaped from Lin Kuei's headquarter and are searching for information about Sub-Zero's death. The two split up, and Smoke is accosted by Kitana, who orders him to leave Outworld. Smoke responds by mocking Kitana, calling her a "maid", then defeats her in combat. He then makes his way to the Forest of Death, where Kano is seen selling advanced weaponry to Sektor. Smoke confronts his old clan member Sektor and demands the whereabouts of the original Sub-Zero. Kano volunteers to take care of the Lin Kuei for free (no charge) but is quickly defeated. Smoke then confronts Sektor again. Sek however, brings up Reptile for him to combat. Smoke subdues him, only to be ambushed by Sektor, who transforms into his robot form. He attempts to bring Smoke back to the Lin Kuei Temple to undergo the same procedure. Smoke manages to defeat Sektor, declaring that he will never submit to cyber initiative. However, a swarm of Lin Kuei robots show up to take him back by force. Raiden, who received a vision of Smoke being turned into a cyborg, intervenes and takes the robots out with a blast of lightning. A grateful Smoke agrees in joining him and Johnny in their quest, expressing fears and worries that Sub-Zero may be in danger as well. The younger Sub-Zero is ambushed by a cybernetic Cyrax at the Soul Chamber but manages to defeat him just as Jax and Sonya arrive. Initially believing him to be the original Sub-Zero, they eventually explain his death at the hands of Scorpion. The three then encounter Ermac and, in the resulting confrontation, Jax has both his arms telekinetically ripped off his body. Sub-Zero then engages Ermac in combat while Sonya tends to Jax. After winning over 'Mac, Sub-Zero tells Sonya and Jax a way out to Earth while he goes to Kahn's Coliseum in the hopes of exacting revenge against Scorpion. Sub-Zero eventually reaches the coliseum and demands to face Scorpion, but is forced to duel Reptile instead. Emerging the victor, Sub-Zero once again demands Scorpion as his next opponent, to which Shao Kahn agrees. Quan Chi summons Scorpion from the Never Land and the battle begins. Sub-Zero wins the match, but before he can finish Scorpion off, he is attacked by numerous cybernetic Lin Kuei warriors, who offered their allegiance to Shao Kahn and even a bigger allegiance to their boss Sektor than ever in exchange for Sub-Zero. Sektor and Kahn allow this. Since Kitana has been ordered to eliminate any Earth intruders, she is scolded by Shao Kahn, her father, for failing to do her duty. As she leaves the 'seum, the Earth warriors follow her. After arguing with Jade, Kitana is confronted by Raiden and his allies. Determined to redeem herself for her father, Kitana fights and defeats both Smoke and Cage. Before she can finish them, Raven finally stops Kitana and has a talk with her to help her understand her true nature, discussing her deceased mother, Queen Sindel. To this end, he encourages her to go to Sektor's Flesh Laboratory, a place she is forbidden to enter. As Kitana makes her way through the Death Forest towards the Flesh Labs, Jade reveals herself to her and pleads to Kitana to turn back by orders of the Emperor. Kitana refuses and fights her, knocking her unconscious and then moving on. When Kitana finally arrives at the Flesh Labs, she discovers a series of clones designed in her image but also sporting Tarkatan features. One of these clones, who looks exactly like Kitana, except for her eyes and mouth, wakes up. Believing her to be a monster, Kitana attacks her. Sektor then confronts Kitana and tells her that he made the clones in an attempt to "perfect" her. Angered, she fights Sektor, defeating him and drags him to face the judgement of Shao Kahn himself. However, the Emperor not only praises Sek but reveals to her that he is not her biological father. Instead, she is the daughter of a weak Edenian king whose planet was conquered by Shao long time ago, adopting Kitana as his own personal assassin after killing her real father. He then orders his minions to take her to be executed, while demanding that his new daughter, whom he named "Mileena", is brought to him. Jade, overhearing Shao's confession, decides to side with Kitana and free her. At Kahn's Armory, Baraka scolds a fellow Tarkatan for being careless with a gun he called "toy" and reminds him that they belong to their boss, Sektor. On her way to the Evil Tower, Jade barges in and demands Baraka to step aside so that she can free Kitana. Baraka refuses and challenges her to combat, where he is consequently defeated. Once she arrives at the Evil Tower she is met by Sheeva, who tries and fails to stop her from freeing the Princess. Before Kitana can be freed, the two hear their enemies approaching in numbers, and Kitana prompts Jade to leave and seek the help of Raven. On her way, Jade is cornered by Mileena and forced to subdue her. Jade is then approached by Raiden, Cage, Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Smoke. Unfortunately, Smoke foolishly confuses Mileena's unconscious body with that of Kitana's and, despite his friends' warnings, blindly attacks Jade in anger. Once their brief scuffle is finished, Jade fills in the group of info on Kitana's whereabouts, and they sent Liu and Kung out to rescue her. At the Evil Tower, Liu and Kung Lao are ambushed by Sheeva and Noob. After Noob is defeated however, a vengeful Goro approaches. Kung Lao takes down Goro in combat. Liu Kang and Kung interrogate Goro, who tells them that Kitana is being held at the Coliseum where she has already no doubt been executed. With this information, they make their way to the coliseum. As they arrive, they find that the competish is going badly for the Earth warriors. Smoke and Johnny Cage have been defeated, and Sonya and Jax have left Outworld. Shao challenges Raven to send in a worthy champion, but Liu Kang, believing that he is not "He who must win", refuses to compete and goes to free Kitana instead. Raiden selects Kung Lao in his place. Lao manages to defeat Sektor and Quan Chi in 2-on-1 combat. Kintaro then make his way to battlefield at the 'seum, but Lao defeats him also. Celebrating his victory unaware, Lao is then killed by Shao Kahn from behind by a neck-snap. An enraged Liu Kang challenges the Emperor and defeats him by punching him through his chest, seemingly killing him. Kang is declared the winner of the tournament and, as they mourn Lao, Raiden concludes that Liu Kang was meant to win after all and that Shao was the one he was supposed to defeat. Despite this, Raiden's medallion cracks even further. Back in Shao Kahn's throne room, his minions discuss who should take his place. With the aid of Chi's sorcery and powers, however, Shao Kahn survives his injuries. Quan also makes a new proposal to him - a direct invasion of Earth. This by itself is not possible due to the wards that the Queen of Edenia, Sindel, set upon Earth when she committed suicide. Quan Chi is able to overcome these obstacles by resurrecting her, imbuing her with full loyalty to the Emperor by telling lies, poisoning her mind. With the wards broken, Outworld begins a full-scale invasion of Earth, overwhelming the conventional military forces of America. During the invasion, NY police officers Kurtis Stryker and Kabal are among those fighting a losing battle against Outworld's forces. Reptile attacks them on the rooftops, but Stryker manages to fight him off. Both men make their way to street level, where they encounter and defeat Mileena. Stryker and Kabal then watch a fight between Cage and Motaro from afar, their name isn't Jafar, there's a bomb in their car, Allahu Akbar, which is interrupted by Raiden, who proceeds to kill Motaro to prevent Cage's unforeseen death. Kintaro then appears and seriously burns Kabal to bits with a wimper of fire from his mouth. After defeating Kintaro, Ermac appears and uses his powers to throw Stryker into a nearby Boon Subway. Stryker defeats Ermac and reluctantly agrees to join Raiden and the other Earth warriors after Nightwolf finds him and informs him of their situation. When he returns to where Kabal was, Stryker finds him gone. Kabal awakens later in the Outworld, where Kano has revived him using old Tsung's magic and a respirator. Kano tells him that with his new upgrades, Kabal can serve or even lead the Black Dragon Clan again. Kano also confesses about selling weapons to Sektor, leading Kabal to blame Kano for his loss. Kabal further insists that he has renounced crime and after besting Kano in combat, demands that Kano takes him to Shao Kahn. There, they witness Shao promoting Sindel to general of his army after Motaro's death after she volunteers for the position. Sindel can be shinning in more power. Kabal knocks out Kano using the hilt of his knife and proceeds to attack the Kahn. However, he is spotted and challenged by Mileena and Noob. After defeating both, Kabal makes a quick escape through the Earth portal, where he encounters Robot Sub-Zero. Kabal defeats the newly transformed Sub-Zero and knocks him unconscious. Afterwards, Sheeva appears and mistakes Kabal for a turncoat Lin Kuei robot. Kabal tells her he is not a Lin Keui and she attacks him but is defeated. Just then, Raiden arrives to invite him to join the other Earth warriors, who have taken refuge in a nearby church. At Smoke's insistence, robot Sub-Zero is brought to the Earth warriors, after which Jax restores his free will by reprogramming him. Sub-Zero awakens and expresses guilt over what he had unintentionally done for Shao Kahn. Stryker suggests that Sub-Zero should return to Outworld undercover, to which Sub-Zero and the others agree. Sektor, however, tells Sub-Zero that they have a mission on Earth and they teleport there through a portal. Sektor then notices Zero has been reprogrammed. With his cover blown, Sub-Zero attacks Sektor, initiating a combat duel between them. After the fight, Sub-Zero subdues Sektor, hacking into his database and learning that Kano, Goro, and Kintaro have captured some US soldiers at the Clock Tower, and goes to investigate. There, still undercover, freezes Kano, Goro, and Kintaro, then helps the soldiers escape by breaking their chains. The two Shokans however, free themselves from Sub's ice, forcing Subby to knock them both unconscious. However, the soldiers are thrown back to the room by a mystic green aura, with Ermac showing himself thereafter; A surprise for all of them. Sub-Zero and Ermac engage each other in a match, with Sub-Zero winning the second time, thus freeing the soldiers. They inform him that they were to be taken to a cemetery, and Sub-Zero makes his way there. He then discovers Quan preparing a spell to create a soulnado. He is soon confronted by Noob Sailbot, who reveals to him that he is, in fact, his late brother Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero resurrected by Quan, who promptly relinquishes all former family ties. Sub-Zero manages to defeat his brother but is unable to prevent Quan Chi from completing his spell in time. Nightwolf arrives to help, defeats the devilish Quan, and knocks Noob into the soulnado, seemingly killing him in the process and destroying the soulnado as well. Nightwolf returns to the church and informs the others that Earth's souls are now safe. To Raiden's frustration, his amulet cracks even further. In response, he and Liu Kang decide to appeal to the Elder Gods. As they leave, however, the rest of the Earth warriors are ambushed by the Lin Kuei. There, Nightwolf beats off Cyrax in a fight and goes to help Smoke, who is defeated by Sektor. After they defeat the Lin Kuei robotos with relative ease, Kitana senses her mother is coming. Suddenly Sindel appears, stating that she will finish what Lin Kuei didn't. Nightwolf tells his team to attack Sindel, but they are overwhelmed by a newly empowered Sindel. She single-handedly kills Kabal, Stryker, Sub-Zero, Jax, Smoke, and Jade, and severely injures Nightwolf, Cage, Sonya, and Kitana. Before Sindel can finish off her own daughter, Nightwolf challenges her to a duel. Nightwolf emerges victorious over Sindel, but his victory is short-lived, as Sindel quickly overpoweres him again. Meanwhile, Raven and Kang try to convince the Elder Gods to intervene, but the Elder Gods refuse, stating that Shao Kahn has not broken any rules and that invasion of another planet by itself is not a violation. Having achieved nothing, Raiden and Liu return to the church just in time to witness Nightwolf sacrificing himself to kill Sindel. Sonya and Johnny manage to recover, but Kitana still lies knocked out in Liu's arms. The now desperate Raiden decides to form an alliance with Quan Chi but is forced to go alone after a grieving Liu, who is disillusioned with Raven and believes him to have gone insane, refuses to come along. As Liu tends to Cage and Sonya, Raiden travels to the Never Land and, after fighting off Scorpion, confronts Quan, offering him the souls of all the fallen warriors, including his own, in exchange for his cooperation. However, Raiden soon realises that Quan Chi has already obtained all the souls of the Earth's casualties (Kung Lao, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Jax, Nightwolf, Jade, Kabal, Sindel, and Stryker) as part of his deal with Shao Kahn, and sets them to attack Raiden. Raiden beats Jax, Stryker, Kabal, Jade, Nightwolf and Kung Lao. After the encounter, however, Quan Chi indirectly reveals to Raiden that "He must win" in fact refers to Shao Kahn - if he is allowed to merge Earth and Outworld without ten consecutive victories in Mortal Kombat, he will violate the rules set by the Gods and be punished. Raiden quickly returns to Earth to find that the merger is nearly complete. He explains to Liu that they must allow Shao to merge the planets, but Liu Kang does not believe this BS and tries to attack Shao Kahn prematurely, forcing Raiden to fight him. Liu Kang, infuriated by Raiden's actions, attempts to kill him, but Raven creates a shield of electricity in defence. Unfortunately, when Liu's fiery fist makes contact, it accidentally causes a backlash, burning and electrifying Liu, much to Raiden's horror. Raiden begs Kang to forgive him, only for him to say "you... have killed us... all!" before knocking out. Cage and Sonya show up and attempt to defeat Shao Kahn together, but are quickly thrown down. Raiden, realising there is nothing more he can do to stop Shao, surrenders himself. Shao Kahn beats Raiden into submission in the same way his past-self did, but before he can land the killing blow, the Gods possess Raven's body. Infused with their power, Raiden battles and defeats Shao. Epilogue The Elder Gods then attack Shao and imprison him as punishment for breaking the rules of Mortal Kombat before returning to the Heavens. Earth is returned to normal and the cracks in Raiden's amulet disappear, signalling that he has at long last prevented Armageddon. After grieving over the massive casualties in the aftermath, Raiden decides to help restore Earth and America and teleports himself, Cage, Sonya, and Liu Kang away. Later, Quan Chi is revealed to have been acting on the orders of his master and Lord, the fallen God Shinnok himself, the whole time. With both Earth and Outworld severely weakened and with a collection of powerful revenants, Shinnok declares that he will soon be free and that both planets will be theirs, foreshadowing events that would take place around 25 years later... Characters Playable Characters *Scorpion *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Sub-Zero *Sindel *Ermac *Reptile *Kitana *Johnny Cage *Jade *Mileena *Nightwolf *Cyrax *Noob Sailbot *Smoke *Sektor *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Kano *Kurtis Stryker *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Kabal *Raiden *Robot Sub-Zero (Unlockable) *Sheeva *Quan Chi (Unlockable) *Skarlet (Bonus fighter) *Kenshi (Bonus fighter) *Rain (Bonus fighter) *Freddy Krueger *Kratos (Only on PS3) Unplayable Characters *Goro (Playable in Challenge Towers) *Kintaro *Shao Kahn *Ruuto *Robot Unit 5 *Stunt double *The Director (Playable in Challenge Towers) *Tarkatan Soldier *Tarkatan Commander *Tarkatan General *Zombie *Cage's twin *Tremor *Reptile's Cyber Armour *Zombie Goro *Zombie Jax *Zombie Sonya Cameos *Daegon *Reiko *Frost *Sereena *Tanya *Kira *Li Mei *Shadow Priests *Motaro *Shinnok *Bo' Rai Cho *Chameleon *Khameleon Arenas #Kahn's Armory #Clock Tower *Kahn's Workshop #St. John's Cathedral #Tsung's Courtyard #Dead Pool #Evil Tower #Goro's Dungeon #St. Dominic's Graveyard #Kahn's Coliseum #Flame Chamber #Forest of Death #Shinnok's Desert #Hell #Pit I #Pit's Bottom #New York Rooftop #Tsung's Place #Sektor's Flesh Laboratory #Shao Kahn's Throne Room #Soul Chamber #New York Street #Boon Subway #Beach of Death Trivia *This is the first Mortal Kombat game to not have a manual, as well as the only fighting game to not have a manual on the PS3 or Xbox 360. *This is the first fighting game in the franchise to include battle intros. *This is the only game to feature the Clock Tower as well as many other stages for only one time. *This is the developers' first Mortal Kombat game designed under Netherrealm Studios. *This is the only game to show all Lin Kuei Clan cyborgs in their human forms, before their automation. *This is the only game Sub-Zero has a robot form, as he was the only Lin Kuei ninja to not have one so far. *This is the first game where Kintaro has fatalities of his own. *This is the first game where every character has their very own voice actor. *Although commonly listed as the first Mortal Kombat game to have a tag team mode, this is not strictly true. *The announcer voicing stuff for this game is Shao Kahn. *The game before this one was Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and the next one was Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. Category:MK Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas Category:!